fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Margon
History of Margon Early Life Margon was born in the year 925 as the son of Crownprince Faron of Anglaria and Lady Orga of the House of Daznir. Just a week after his birth Margon, his older brother Fargon and their parents moved to Argon, of which Faron was made the Duke. In 930 his brother Dirgon is born. Studies and Career In 945 when Margon became 20, he didn't join the army like most of his relatives, but descided to study philosophy with the Elves. So he moves to Zuiling for 8 years of study. Here he became friends of High King Mirond and his grandson Aegnor. In 951 Margon's nephew Firgon is born. In 953 Margon finally returned to Anglaria. In 954 Margon he fell in love with Sírga of the House of Sírían and he married her. During that same year Ofir is born, the son of Dirgon. In 955 King Firon dies and Margon's father Faron becomes King. In 956 Margon joint the Anglarian Senate. In 958 Margon's first child is born, Farga. In 960 Margon built the Anglarian Royal Library within The Halls of Ufir. In 960 Margon became President of the Anglarian Senate. In 965 Margon moved to Zuiling for another 8 years of study. After these 8 years he traveled to Nordling and studied there for 13 years. During these years he made copy's of several important elvish documents. He took these with him when he returned to Ufir in 986. During this last visit in Anglaria Cufor, son of Curon, of the House of Aldan had traveled with him as his student. After Margan and Cufor returned to Anglaria Cufor fell in love with Farga and they were married in 980. In 982 their son Cuton was born. In 975 Faron died and Margon's brother Fargon became king. Later Career In 983 Fargon gave Margon the position of High Librarian and he was allowed to start a school in Ufir. Margon taught here many relatives of his, including his great-nephew Efir, his grandson Cuton, his nephew Crown Prince Firgon, his other great-nephew Farmonand his great-great-nephew Firgon II. He also taught important politicians like Nilmor of the House of Uldor and his son Halmor, who was the father of Harthan. In 997 Fargon died and Firgon I succeeded him as king. In 998 Sírga died and Margon's brother, president Dirgon I was very ill. When his brother died, Margon started his campaign for president, it was a short one because eveybody liked the old senator for his idea's and relationship to the royal family. He became President of the Anglarian Senate that same year. Dirgon had been President for Life and the Senate wanted to award Margon with he same title. At first he refused until Firgon begged him to take the position. During his career as President Margon continued to teach. Troubles for the Monarchy In the year 1015 Firgon I, Margon's nephew, died at the young age of 64. Since the kingdom was unstable because Farmon, Firgon's son, the new King, was not yet probably taught how to be a good ruler, the wildmen attacked Anglaria and Farmon was also killed. Farmon's son was only fifteen years old and Efir I of Anglaria, a major senator, believed that a new King should be selected to face the Wildmen. However Margon declared that the Senate did not have the power to appoint a new King unless there was no successor to the previous. But Firgon II was an obvious successor to his father. Efir lost and Firgon II was declared King. Death Only a year after the crisis Margon died leaving his college to his grandson. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Firgians Category:President of the Anglarian Senate Category:High Librarian of the Anglarian Royal Library of Ufir